cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogal Dorn
qwerty nation is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 98 days old with citizens primarily of ethnicity whose is . Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons qwerty nation will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. qwerty nation has no definite position on free speech. qwerty nation has no definite foreign aid at this time. qwerty nation has no definite position on trade relations. Nation Building In November 2010 Rogal began creating a blueprint for his nation, mapping out when and how he would attain certain Improvements and National Wonders. He knew early on he wanted to get a Manhattan Project to boost his military strength for his size. Since qwerty nation was still small and relatively undeveloped at the time he stumbled upon donation deals and quickly found out it was the fastest and most plausible way to get the Manhattan Project as a small nation. In late November he began his first donation deals. On December 14, 2010, Rogal bought the Federal Aid Commission as his first National Wonder to drastically increase his nation's income from donation deals. The next possible day he could purchase a National Wonder was January 13. He had been meticulous in making sure he would be able to afford the Manhattan Project while not dipping into his warchest as he would need both of them in the Doom House-NPO War that would erupt 11 days from when he bought his Manhattan Project. After the DH-NPO War ended over four months after it began Rogal rebuilt his nation immediately to 100 technology and 3300 infrastructure. He was also able to purchase the Stock Market wonder to get a head start on his wonder cycle. This was only made possible by his friends; Teeters, Seti Cruncher, Manwell all from NPO, Bobogoobo from TIO and TheListener from IAA. The rebuilding was expedited due to his Federal Aid Commission Wonder which netted him 22.5 million in aid instead of the 15 million he would've gotten if he didn't have it. Re-founding of qwerty nation On December 3, 2011, qwerty nation was re-founded by Rogal. Bobogoobo, Bart416 and Silentkiller all helped to prepare Rogal's nation for war by donating 3 million and 2,000 soldiers each. He was further assisted when Letum approved $9 million in aid from the to be sent to Rogal, who stated he planned on using it for his initial warchest. After creating his nation, Rogal was quickly invited into a trade circle by Jrenster. During the Fark-NPO War their trade circle shifted from a 5BR to a more militarily-efficient 3BR. * Jrenster from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * Necoho from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * Mudbug from NPO since Dec 5, 2011. * The Rebel from TTE since Dec 5, 2011. * wutah from NPO since Jan 24, 2012. Following the Fark-NPO War, Rogal completed his nation's rebuild on February 10, 2012 by jumping up to 2,859.99 infra and buying the Federal Aid Commission wonder (for his donation deals). Twenty days later Rogal jumped up to 3999.99 infrastructure. By April 1 Rogal broke all his previous nation records except his land area record. He had over 1,000 technology, 4,250 infrastructure and his nation strength was upwards of 20,000. Friendships and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends both inside and outside the Imperial Order, here's a short list(not all-encompassing) of some of them and a little bit about their relationship and/or how it started. Imperialists *Scorponok - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Stagger Lee - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Dave93 - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Skippy - Former Pacifican, became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Kahlan Rahl - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. *Mastabadey - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to IAA and TIO, later he joined NPO where him and Rogal worked side by side in many departments. Mastabadey left NPO in late February 2012 and rejoined TIO. Masta and Rogal work closely side-by-side in TIO's Department of Finance. *Etalbyn - Rogal's long time friend from various MMOs dating back to 2005, currently a member of TIO. *Konrad Curze - Rogal's brother IRL, currently a member of TIO. *NuTkaSe - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of TIO. Former Imperialists *Cao Pai - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Olympus. *BlackRose - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Olympus. *Scipio Africanus - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of Non Grata. *Charles Stuart - became friends while Rogal worked for him in NPO's and again when Rogal joined TIO due to their mutual interest in , currently a member of Odyssey. Pacificans (from his days in NPO) *Caius Alexandrian - Rogal's best friend and fellow Ghost Squad member since the fall of 2010. They were in multiple departments together, share tons of common interests and talk alot on IRC. Currently Caius is a member of NPO. *Teeters - They share RL interests and worked closely together in the Ghost Squad. Teeters nation was deleted due to RL in January 2012. *Bobogoobo - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, he has taught Rogal most of what he knows about the CN Wiki, later he joined NPO. Currently Bobo is a member of NPO. *Melisande - became friends by working closely together in various departments, mostly through NPO's . Currently Mel is a member of NPO. *Brucemna - became friends while working in many of the same departments together. Currently Bruce is a member of NPO. *Jasmine - Became very close friends with Rogal due to mutual interests and working together in . Currently Jasmine is a member of NPO. *Imperial Emperor - IE taught Rogal most of what he knows about warfare in CN as well as getting him started on being an active contributor on the CN Wiki, jump-starting Rogal's "addiction" as he calls it. Currently IE is a member of NPO. *Bart416 - became friends via many IRC discussions and through the Ghost Squad. Currently Bart is a member of NPO. *Vengashii - Rogal's Mentor when Rogal first joined NPO in August 2010. Veng taught him what it meant to be a Pacifican. *Degree - fought many wars together since August 2010, before the formation of the Ghost Squad and together in the Ghost Squad through the DH-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War. Currently Degree is a member of NPO. Other Non-Imperialists *Omni - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to IAA, currently a member of Odyssey. *TheListener - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to IAA, currently a member of MK. *Nascar8FanGA - Former Pacifican, became friends via many IRC discussions, currently in Invicta *TimLee - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *Dre4mwe4ver - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. Dre4m and Rogal signed a lulzy friendship treaty together called the "Dre4myRogal <3 accords" in January 2012. *Kubla Khan - became friends while Rogal was the NPO/TIO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *Letub - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *Lizzy - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to GATO, currently a member of GATO. *AngelRick - Former Pacifican and Ghost Squad member with Rogal, currently a member of GOD. *Locke - Locke taught Rogal a lot about being an active wiki contributor, currently a member of GOD. *Barix9 - became friends while Rogal was the NPO diplomat to TIO, currently a member of BTA. On December 11, 2011, Caius Alexandrian presented Rogal with his friendship ribbon which is displayed below. Rogal proudly wears it with honor. Alliance History |alliance1=New Pacific Order |days1=429 |color1=red |alliance2=The Imperial Order |days2= |color2=blue }} The New Pacific Order Rogal Dorn originally applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19, 2010. He fought for the NPO during the Doom House-NPO War from January until May 2011. After that his original nation deleted in August 2011 due to RL circumstances. He re-created his nation and re-joined the New Pacific Order in December 2011 right when the Fark-NPO War kicked off. He left the NPO a month after the war ended. The Imperial Order When Rogal resigned from the New Pacific Order he joined his friends in the Imperial Order on February 27, 2012. Rogal was welcomed into the Imperial Order by Scorponok, Skippy, Dave93, Stagger Lee, Kahlan Rahl and mastabadey. While in TIO he was able to get his long-time MMOG friend Etalbyn and his IRL brother Konrad Curze to start playing CN and they also joined the Imperial Order. Positions in Imperia Rogal currently serves TIO as the Imperial Officer of Finance. As the IO of Finance he oversees the Department of Finance, which includes all tech operations as well as trade circle organization. He appointed Narcicyst as his Imperial Guard to help facilitate building trade circles. He also works alongside PresidentSO (Director of Tech/Aid) and Dochartaigh (Director of Trades). This combination of skilled and active veteran players quickly led Finance to become the most active department in TIO. He was formerly the Imperial Guard of Foreign Affairs and Director of Tech Operations. As the IGoFA Rogal fostered relations with TIO's allies and other alliances. As Director of Tech Operations Rogal assisted tech buyers/sellers by arranging and organizing tech deals between each other. Positions *'Imperial Officer of Finance (May 8, 2012 - present)' *''Imperial Guard of Foreign Affairs (March 3 - May 8, 2012)'' *''Director of Tech Operations (March 7 - May 8, 2012)'' Rogal's diplomatic missions are below TIO war history Rogal has yet to participate in any wars as an Imperial. Below is a table of all the nations fought by Rogal in various wars. Awards Rogal Dorn has received many awards as a member of the New Pacific Order. He's also received Awards from Invicta and the New Polar Order and one for his diplomatic efforts by the Imperial Order, of which he is now a member. with the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence can't even be put into words, I've put a ton of hours into our Diplo Corps and most people don't get see it, so to be recognized was very unexpected and shocking to say the least(but in a good way). The Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award is a huge one, I've worked very hard for my Squad as a Squad Leader and to be rewarded with that stunning medal... that was just amazing. I'm very proud to have received the Ordo Moobius Muneris because the winner is decided solely by Pacificans.|4='Rogal Dorn'|5=on his NPO Awards}} War history ''last updated January 27, 2012 Wars fought by alliance note: This list is only for alliance wars, not including rogue wars fought by Rogal. * GOONS - 28 * FAN - 11 * Mushroom Kingdom - 9 * Fark - 9 * Nordreich - 3 * Sparta - 3 * Umbrella - 1 Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date since his nations creation. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Doom House-NPO War A week into the global PB-NpO War, on January 24, 2011, Doom House declared war on the New Pacific Order as a preemptive strike to prevent NPO's return to power. FAN and \m/ also declared war on Pacifica shortly thereafter. Although due to conflicts within their government \m/ signed a White Peace with NPO the following day. For four months Rogal fought many enemies from GOONS, MK, Umbrella, FAN and NoR until peace was declared in the Overtime Accords. The war's end came on May 29, 2011, after the Limited War ended. By the end of the war Rogal fought 45 wars during the 125 day long conflict. Below is a table listing all of his opponents. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Fark-NPO War On December 2, 2011 Fark and FAN declared war on Pacifica for having declared support for TOP and IRON in the TOP\IRON-NpO War. On December 9, 2011 Pacifica declared war on Sparta for having declared war on its allies in Olympus and mutual friends, BAPS. TIO, OMFG, Grämlins, Argent and Invicta all followed Pacifica into battle against the Spartans. Pacificans and allies alike were overjoyed to be getting revenge against Sparta for their treachery against the Order prior to the Karma War. The war ended with the NPO victorious over Fark and Sparta while NPO and FAN declared a mutual ceasefire. Rogal fought in 19 wars during the 51 day long conflict. Below is a table listing all of his opponents. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Avatars File:Rogal1.png|Rogal's original Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal Dorn Ghost Avatar.png|Rogal's second Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal Dorn Ghost Avatar2.png|Rogal's current Avatar with the new Ghost Tag below it Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from , in which he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Individuals Category:Rogal Dorn Category:Former Member of the New Pacific Order Category:Member of The Imperial Order